Their Relationship
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: UPDATED Their relationship as time follows grows stronger and stronger. One-shots. LenxKahoko, TsukimorixHino. RxR
1. Chapter 1

Their Relationship

Their Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro

Chapter 1: As A Starting Couple

The bell echoed throughout the school. After several moments, people could be seen running, talking and occasionally sleeping. A woman waved good bye to her friends before running up the stairs to the roof, carrying a long, red, and rectangular box.

She had red hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her name was Hino Kahoko. As soon as she entered her favorite spot, she settled the box beside her as she sat down on one of the many benches. Her thoughts then fluttered to who knows where.

She had encountered many new faces. Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, Tsukimori Len, her senpais, Hihara Kazuki and Yunoki Azuma and her kohais, Shimizu Keiichi and Shouka Fuyuumi. She had met all of them in the interschool concours which had ended nearly 4 months ago. She had become friends with all of them even if she was unaware of what the guys really thought of her.

Her thoughts then pondered elsewhere. She was confused of the feelings she felt. She was sure that what she felt for Hihara, Yunoki and Shimizu. They were nothing more than friends, but as for her fellow batch mates, she had no idea.

She was sure that she was very comfortable with Tsuchiura, so he's the one she likes right? When she was sure she had her mind made up, she started to play the violin and though she tried to focus… all her thoughts seemed to run around in circles, but never the piece she was playing.

Giving up completely, she placed the violin back to its red, rectangular container and prepared to leave when she bumped into something or rather into someone. She was on top of this certain person. She gasped and blushed at the same time to realize it was Tsukimori. "Tsu-Tsukimori- kun! Are you alright?" she stuttered, embarrassed and flustered.

Len groaned as he stared at her with those piercing gold eyes of his. His blue hair was tousled because of the fall and he also blushed when he realized that she was pressed on top of him. He snapped out of dream land when she called out his name, her face as red as a tomato.

He noticed how soft her body was against his and how her red locks framed her beautiful face well enough. He blushed harder when he felt her breath on his lips and checked the distance between them. He heard her call out his name once more, breathless almost as if she was running a marathon.

Kahoko pondered once more on her thoughts. If she did like Tsuchiura, why was she blushing and why did her heart beat go faster when she was just looking at Tsukimori. She also wondered why she still wouldn't move.

She could feel his breath the way he could feel hers. Her lips twitched and went lower down to his. Sparks were felt all around her body the moment her lips touched his. She could tell that Tsukimori was pretty shocked at her bold move, but she just realized it… she loved Tsukimori.

He was shocked when her lips touched his, but sooner or later he snapped out of his day dream and started to kiss her back. He loved her, but so did the rest of the participants. As soon as they parted for air, he heard her apologize, her head bowed low. His lips touched a rare smile and he went to cup her face in his hand. He was sitting down already as Kahoko had also sat up.

An awkward silence filled them for a moment before the blue haired male began to speak, "So that means, you like me, huh?" Kahoko blushed again; she still felt his hand on her cheek before nodding a little. His chuckle made her look up and at that exact moment he brought her face back to his as he kissed her again.

Her brown eyes widened and when she finally came to her senses, the kiss was finish. Tsukimori's breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "I like you too." As soon as he said it and as soon as she interpreted it, she smiled warmly and hugged him.

Tsukimori's cool voice echoed through her ears, "Hino…" Kahoko looked at him and pouted, "Len, call me Kahoko from now on." Tsukimori was taken aback and Kahoko sighed, "Aren't we going to start dating? I want someone I love to call me by my first name." He then nodded before accepting her outstretched hand as she pulled him to her side.

Kahoko asked him, "So are we going to tell everyone?" as she felt his hand snaking across her waist. His voice ran through her ears once more, "No, it's annoying. And I didn't think that my little Kahoko could be so blunt." Kahoko couldn't help but giggle, "I guess you could say I got influenced by Amou-san and you? Your Kahoko?"

Len looked at her again, "Well, if you don't like it…" She smiled and hugged him once more, "I was just teasing you." Both laughed and went back to class waiting what the future has in store for them.

Author's Note: The first chapter to my first La Corda D' Oro story. Hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro.

Chapter 2: As A Steady Couple

Music filled the stadium of their auditorium after a short while clapping could be heard as the next name was called. It announced, "Shoka Fuyuumi-san…" Everyone clapped as the girl bowed and brought her clarinet to her lips playing a sweet melody. Kahoko was quivering at the side. Today they played for the graduation of the seniors and those that participated in the concours were asked to perform for them.

Kahoko was shaking of fear and in her mind the thought of embarrassing and ruining their graduation. She was the last to go which made it even worse. She jumped when she felt a hand squeeze her hand; she looked beside her to find Len. She smiled and squeezed his hand as well, calming down. Nobody noticed them because all were focused on Fuyuumi. Claps were heard again and the booming voice of the commentator sounded throughout the stadium, announcing Kahoko's name.

With a gulp, she stepped forward accompanist beside her and she readied her violin. With a nod to her accompanist, serene music filled the air.

Moments later, clapping can be heard once again as Kahoko bowed in front of the audience. With a sigh of relief, she exited the stage. Hihara-senpai cheerfully approached and was oblivious of the death glare that Len gave him which made Kahoko giggle. Hihara congratulated her and reminded her of the party for the senior's graduation ball.

"All those that have participated in the program today whether or not a senior, can join the party, so Kaho-chan I hope to see you guys there." He exclaimed cheerfully with that he walked away.

Len approached her as the rest of the crew left to prepare. Another dress was required for all, something more formal as requested by the seniors. As Len snaked his arm around her waist, he stole a short but sweet kiss from her lips. Kahoko smiled at him again and both headed towards their dressing rooms.

Len smirked as he watched Kahoko enter the room. "_This is going to be interesting…_" he thought as he walked away towards the male dressing room. As soon as Kahoko entered, she noticed that her bag was missing from underneath the table where she had placed it earlier. Another thing she noticed was a big white box on the desk, addressed to her. She took it and noticed it as the handwriting of her boyfriend, Len.

It stated, _"Kahoko, the white box contains the dress you will be wearing to the party and don't worry your supposedly dress for the party is with your mother, so you won't have time to get it back. Good day."_

Kahoko stared at the paper and read it a couple of times more before staring at the white box again. She sighed, "Guess I don't have a choice…" She opened it and momentarily stared at the dress. Her thoughts drifted to Cinderella who like in the fairy tale had a fairy godmother except her case wasn't the fact that she had no dress to wear…

She snapped of her fantasy and dressed herself realizing she was late.

Len walked past the many halls of the school until he reached the gymnasium. It was beautifully decorated with balloons and flyers stating that the famous pop star, M.T. would be performing for them throughout the night. To his left, he saw a punch table that was heavily laid and beside it some tables. The center was reserved for dancing and they also had a small stage for the singer that night.

To his right, he saw more tables with the fellow participants from the previous concours. He walked up to them all greeting him before asking him to sit down with them. Yunoki was beside him followed by Hihara, Fuyuumi, Shimizu, Tsuchiura and a sit between them which he was guessing was for Kahoko. Tsuchiura glared at him which he in turn did the same before facing away from each other.

Silence suddenly filled the room as the door swung open all seemed to focus on the person who had swung it. It was Kahoko and dressed in Len's Cinderella dress. Though not white as Cinderella's, hers was a black on that suited her body well bringing out her curves as well, on her waist hung a gold belt and to top it off, a black slit that reached from her knees to her legs. Her hair was in a messy bun that held her hair in a pony. (Author's Note: Compliment of Amou-san.)

She blushed when suddenly she was surrounded with people. Her brown irises glanced at Len, seeing him smirk. A question from her admirers caught her attention, "Excuse me, Hino-san. Where did you get that beautiful dress?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Len tense up. She smiled and answered, "My fairy godmother gave it to me." Stunning her audience and earning a chuckle from Len, she was about to move away when someone pulled her to a table. It was the seven participants' table. Amou-san had pulled her there. She winked at her before sitting her between Len and Tsuchiura. She snapped a photo of them before going back with the participants' accompanists.

Kahoko looked around; viewing what everybody else was wearing. Yunoki was wearing a white tux with a pink flower on his lapel and a black ribbon on his neck. Hihara was wearing a brown suit with the first two buttons of his collar open he was wearing a white dress shirt and was chatting with the shy Fuuyumi who was wearing a blue puffy dress that reached her knees with a white ribbon adorning her pale green hair. Shimizu was wearing a beige suit with golden designs at the sleeves. He was wearing a pale yellow dress shirt and for once his hair was combed back.

Kahoko blushed when she saw what Len was wearing. His blue hair was a little messy and today he was wearing a simple black tie that went well with his black tuxedo. He truly looked handsome. She felt his hand reach up to hers from under the table squeezing it a little like before. Kahoko smiled as she began talking to all those at the table all the while both still holding each other's hands.

The commentator's voice sounded throughout the gym as she stood at the stage, _**"Good evening everybody! Today we are here to say goodbye to the beloved seniors as they each take their own paths to their future… now a few words from our batch representative, Yunoki Azuma-san."**_ As soon as his name resounded, squeals could be heard from all around as he approached the stage.

Len listened partly to whatever Yunoki was saying. He occasionally glanced at Kahoko. Tonight, she looked lovely and dazzling. He silently chuckled as he remembered her words. He also noticed that stares were sent his way as he glanced across another table where Yunoki's three bodyguards were. They kept on staring and whispering to each other, he began to feel uneasy.

Applause could be heard throughout as Yunoki finished his speech. The last sentence caught his attention, _**"I would like to call on three lovely ladies to say something on the stage."**_ Yunoki pointed to the three girls as they swooned. The leader of the three surprisingly regained her composure rather quickly as stepped at the stage.

Her voice resounded throughout the stage,_**"Congratulations to you senpais! We will never forget your legacy here at Seiso Academy. As we all know, our beloved Yunoki-sama is leaving this place. That is why we have all decided to choose a new idol for women."**_She clasped her hands as if in deep thought. Len became more uneasy, and then he thought of it, "_Wait, don't tell me…_"

"_**Our new idol would be… Tsukimori Len-sama."**_ Her words left everybody dumbstruck as Len sighed and Yunoki smiled. _**"His cold and stoic attitude, his handsome face, good grades and of course, his marvelous skills on the violin, we are now dedicated to you, Tsukimori-sama!"**_ The three girls squealed.

Kahoko sighed and threw a side ward glance at Len who seemed to be shocked. She sighed again, "You have got to be kidding me…" The same commentator from before was heard_**, "Thank you, Yunoki-san. Now let us welcome our entertainer for tonight, M.T.!"**_

Kahoko gaped in awe as the singer appeared on stage. She had pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue gown that seemed to fit her perfectly. Her melodious voice rang out, _**"Good evening everybody! Let's get ready to dance. The first couple to approach the dance floor would be the new resident male idol and of course, Cinderella. Please welcome, Tsukimori Len-san and Hino Kahoko-san!"**_

She could feel herself blushing as she felt her face slowly glow red. She didn't mind going there dancing with her boyfriend, no less, but…. She looked at Len who looked angry. He was muttering curses under his breath.

After his silent outburst, he sighed. There was no way that those people would leave him alone if he wouldn't dance with Kahoko, not that he minded. He let go of her hand from under the table and slowly got up. He outstretched the same arm. He could see her read his eyes before she finally stood and accepted his proposal as he pulled her to his side.

The pink-haired songstress seemed gleeful as she and her fellow band mates played a slow song. Len pressed his palm on Kahoko's waist as his left arm went to take her right hand. They slowly danced to the song until more and more people joined them. They seemed to be lost within each others arms. His lips brushed against her hair as he whispered, "You look lovely tonight, Cinderella."

Kahoko smiled at him and whispered back, teasingly, "So, Len, who are you? My fairy godmother or my prince charming?" She felt him tighten his hold on her. His cool voice once again entered, "Well, let's just say if the fairy godmother was male, he would have never let Cinderella leave for the ball." She giggled and rested her head on his chest a little, both dancing the night away like Cinderella and her prince charming.

Author: Hiya, guys. This is the second chapter. In case you were wondering, the Cinderella idea came from Arina Tanemura's Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. Thank you for reading, please review and sorry for any grammatical errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Their Relationship

Their Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Chapter 3: Candidate

The bell rang as a figure waved to her friends. Kahoko seemed to be in a good mood today. The graduation went well and things were progressing well with her boyfriend, except for the unwanted attention by all the females in the school. She hummed cheerfully as she waited in the front gates.

Len got out of his classroom, exhausted and frustrated. He was obviously in a bad mood today. Since that night, he had been chased and surrounded by females. He hated it and being a senior was the worst. He was relieved that the day finally ended. He was looking forward to take Kahoko home today.

Kahoko sighted him and after waving and dragging him away from the fan girls, they were finally able to walk home together. Len's hand positioned itself on Kahoko's shoulders while she snuggled closer to him. Both didn't mind the silence and just took comfort in each others presence.

After a fair distance near her house, Kahoko spoke, "Len is it okay if you can tutor me?" Her boyfriend in turn looked at her first before asking, "What subject, Kahoko?"

"English and Science…"

He answered her after a long pause, "Alright, let's do it at my house." She in turn nodded happily as they walked a farther distance than her house. They finally reached his house in time to see his parents leave. Both greeted them.

"Good afternoon! Um…I forced Tsukimori-kun to help me in my subjects. Is it alright?" His parents nodded at her before Misa spoke to her son. "Len, you're fiancé candidate Campbell Sarah- san will next Saturday, so please prepare for it."

He could feel the tension from her brown irises as she glared at him from behind. He spoke politely to his mother, "Yes, mother." Misa entered the black car where her husband was waiting and departed. They quietly entered the house and his living room, and then Kahoko glared and pouted at him, waiting for his explanation.

Len sighed, "My parents thought that it would be funny to find a wife for their lonesome son. They decided to hold something like an interview with all those willing to become my fiancé and next week it would be Campbell-san. It's very annoying." Kahoko remembered these words well when Yunoki said them.

He looked at her, while she looked away and sighed. "I'll let it go for now. Help me with my studies!" She said as she emptied her school bag on the floor. He chuckled before accompanying her on the floor.

"So an adjective describes a noun or a pronoun while an adverb describes a verb, adjective or another adverb." No sound came from the couple seated alone inside the house until finally the azure haired man spoke. "Kahoko did you understand anything that I just said?" He could feel the girl twitch at the mention of her name.

She could feel herself blush. She wasn't able to hear anything because of his candidate. What made it worse was the position they were in. They were crouched over the low table. Her back against his chest, his breath blew in her ear and it seemed that he was hugging her from behind. "Um…" she started shifting slightly. She felt him grab her and turn her face to meet his as his lips met hers in a fiery kiss.

She shifted from her position and enveloped him in her arms all the while never breaking the kiss. A few moments passed when they finally parted for air. She heard his cool voice, "Now tell me what's wrong." She blushed and felt touched at his words. She had discovered this side of Tsukimori Len when they had been dating for the past 8 months. She loved what the ice prince had kept to himself all this time.

She then explained to him, "I still feel uneasy of your fiancé business…I was thinking of a way to stop your parents from a arranging a marriage with someone else."

"In short, you're jealous." She twisted her head in time to see the smirk that crossed the violinist's handsome face. She huffed, "Fine, I am! Oh, why do I have to be thinking of what happened with Yunoki-senpai before?!"

Len's eyes widened. He then paused and suddenly an idea popped out. He then spoke to her, "Kahoko, what if I tell Campbell-san about you? The woman I love." He noticed her look at him, "We could fool her and still keep it as a secret. My parents are leaving for the Bahamas with my grandparents for a tour that will last for about three weeks." He could feel her warm smile as she beamed, "Yes! That will work. Now help me with these subjects." He chuckled as they went back studying with a few kisses and nips here and there from time to time.

They had agreed to meet each other at the station at 10'o clock to go to the mall to buy Kahoko some clothes. What they didn't expect was the crowd they met. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted with a gleeful "Kaho-chan!" from Hihara Kazuki.

He then dragged Kahoko to where Yunoki was and asked her to join them all the while a grumbling Len walking close by. After a few moments of walking with the duo, they met Fuyuumi who happened to be shopping for some materials. She joined them and later was greeted by Shimizu, who was buying some music sheets and Mio and Nao, who were browsing. (Author: Tsuchiura won't appear here, because he's busy with some family business.)

Len could be seen slowly growing more and more annoyed. Kahoko could do nothing and sighed. Then she heard Mio exclaim, "Kaho-chan, what are you doing here?" and Nao chimed in, "And is it me or does Tsukimori-kun seem to be following you guys?" Kahoko froze and stuttered, "Um…I was here to buy some clothes and happened to meet L-Tsukimori-kun on the way here."

The brown-haired girl's eyes glistened at the mention of the word shopping, "Let's go!" She dragged Kahoko into the shopping department. With a sigh followed Nao and Fuyuumi volunteered to go as well. Hihara placed an arm around Len's neck, "Well, it looks like just us. Let's go somewhere to eat!"

"Hihara-senpai, please let go." Len said while trying his best to keep pace with Hihara. The green-haired trumpeter shook his head and continued to drag Len around with a laughing Yunoki and a sleepy Shimizu. The male violinist could do nothing but hope for the day to end.

"Kaho-chan, that looks great!" Mio exclaimed as Kahoko came out wearing a green shirt with a pair of white jeans. The shirt was simple yet at the same time suited her well. "Um…" Kahoko started until a yellow fabric was shoved in her face. It was Nao, "Kaho, try this one next." Kahoko was pushed back into the dressing room. There she sighed, "I guess I have no choice." She also thought, _"I could pick a dress for myself and show it Len later."_ She smiled and proceeded to change.

"This is good!" Hihara exclaimed as he licked his chocolate ice cream again. "Hihara-senpai…" Tsukimori started. "Tsukimori-kun, you're ice cream is dripping." Yunoki interrupted. Len noticed the white liquid oozing down his hand as he quickly wiped it with the tissue provided. "Shimizu-kun, you're ice cream is also dripping." Hihara stated as he licked the chocolate surface of the cold concoction. The blond cello player looked at the dripping brown surface before looking at his senpais, "Ah."

Tsukimori sighed, "I should have stayed home…"He had already finished his ice cream and then he noticed the jewelry store beside the shop. He stood up and told the trio, "I'm sorry, but I have to pick something up for my mother." He bowed and fled towards the jewelry shop. As soon as he entered, he sighed, "They will surely be waiting for me when I leave…" His gold orbs took a minute to observe his surroundings. The shop was fairly small and the shopkeeper was an old man who seemed to be in 50's.

The old man greeted him, "Welcome to my store. How may I help you?" Len decided to look around who knows what he might find inside.

The girls finally finished their shopping and Kahoko was proud with what she bought. They found the guys talking to each other beside the ice cream shop. She also noticed that Len wasn't with them. She heard a tinkle of a bell from behind and turned around just in time to see Len emerging from the shop. "Ah, Tsukimori-kun…"

The rest looked at the male violinist and Shimizu asked, "Did you get what you wanted, senpai?" Len looked at his kohai and nodded lifting the small white plastic bag to show them. He could see the questioning look that Kahoko gave him. He turned to leave the group as they crossed the opposite way. After a few moments, he felt the presence of the red head.

"What excuse did you give them?" Len asked her. She shrugged and stuck out her tongue, making him smile. "You ditched them." She laughed and encircled her arm around Len's.

They reached a small park where few people were seen. They both sat on a park bench, enjoying the silence. Kahoko then noticed something, "Len…" She saw him turn to her, his warm gold eyes looking at her. She leaned up and licked the speck of ice cream from his right cheek. He was obviously flustered as his pale cheeks turned red. She giggled and took in the moment to feel his lips crash against hers.

They broke apart, foreheads touching. "Are you ready for Saturday?" Len asked. Kahoko nodded as they left the park and went home.

The days seemed to past fast for the two until Friday afternoon. They were walking home together again. When they reached her house, Len asked her, "Kahoko, can I see the dress you'll be wearing tomorrow?" Kahoko hesitated for a while and finally agreed to his demand. They entered her house, "It's nothing much, but please make yourself at home." Len dropped his school bag by the doorway and approached her to see her rip off a piece of paper from the refrigerator.

He looked over her shoulder to see her mother's handwriting. It read, _"Kaho, I'll be leaving to go to take care of your grandmother. She's a fever and collapsed this afternoon. I won't be back until Sunday. Do your best until then. –Mother." _ He felt her shoulders slump as she sighed. He heard her murmur, "Sister is on a business trip as well…"

He smirked, "So, we'll be alone today as well?" It sounded more of a statement than a question. She faced him and pushed him a little to go to her room. "I'll be back. I need to get the dress." Len looked at her back as she prepared to leave the room. Words escaped his mouth, "Wear it."

"What?"

"Wear it. I want to see how it looks on you."

"But…"

"Just do it or I'll force you to wear it." His voice was firm. She looked at him and her eyes held a glint of mischievousness. "Try me." As soon as she said that, he pinned her to the wall. His body pressed close against hers. "Wear it." He commanded again. Kahoko could feel her knees tremble at the distance they were in, her face was beet red.

She still refused to back down as stubborn as she was. "No." He then sighed and pulled away from her. She thought she had won until Len lifted her with ease, bridal style. She cried out like a little girl as she struggled out of his grip. He led her to her room and sat her on the bed. There he pinned her down again. "Wear it or I'll strip right here."

She huffed and blushed at the same time, "Fine." Len thought she looked cute. She got up and proceeded to shift through her closet as Len stayed on her bed sitting until he noticed her desk across the bed. It was small and a little messy filled with papers, books and pictures. One in particular that was pasted on the left side of a small mirror caught his attention.

"Kahoko…" he called as she faced to look at him. "Hmm?" she inquired.

"You look quite cute when you're sleeping." He said as he held up the picture of her sleeping. (Author: The one that Amou-san took.) She blushed, he laughed and both chased after another until nightfall.

The day had finally arrived and Kahoko had arrived early at Len's house that day. She was ringing the door bell to his house. She was wearing the dress she had picked out for the occasion. It was a white flowing shirt with half sleeves that also flowed and a small pink ribbon in the middle. She was wearing a violet skirt and white sandals. She was quite satisfied when she showed it to Len yesterday.

The door finally opened and Kahoko froze. Tuskimori Len was half naked. He had white pants on. His blue hair was wet and on his neck hung a towel. His face was indifferent as he welcomed her in. Kahoko was beet red, how was he able to do that to her? "Campbell-san will arrive at around 9 o'clock. You came earlier than expected, Kahoko." Len coolly said as he buttoned his shirt.

Kahoko stated, "Why didn't you wear a shirt before you opened it?" Her face was still red. He looked at her and smirked, "Who else would come at 7 o'clock in the morning to my house besides Mom, Dad, you and my grandparents?" She pouted and noticed the cereal box beside an empty bowl.

"Have you eaten breakfast, Len?" Kahoko asked as she looked at him. He shook his head and proceeded to pour in the cereal. She stopped him and told him, "I'll cook breakfast for you." A pleasant smell soon surrounded the kitchen and after eating his fill. Both washed the dishes and in time the doorbell rang again.

Len walked to the front door and peeped through the small hole and she heard him announce, "Campbell-san is here." Kahoko gulped and tuned pale when she saw Sarah. Sarah was blond with blue eyes. She had a lovely body and wore tight clothes, the typical blond bimbo. According to what Kahoko had heard, she wasn't the brightest student and had practically the whole male population of her school fawning over her.

As soon as she arrived, Sarah clung to Len and started flirting with him. Only until he grabbed Kahoko by the waist did Sarah notice her and introductions were made.

A very angry Sarah soon fled out of the Tsukimori house and she slammed the door to her black limo. The driver then drove her to the Campbell mansion. The nerve of that man! He kissed Kahoko right in front of her, but Sarah's lips curled into an evil smirk. She had an idea forming out of her mind as she dialed a number. She wasn't giving up that easily.

Both stopped and soon noticed Sarah gone. Len then walked Kahoko to her house and pecked her on the forehead as she proceeded to enter her house. Before she parted, she caught the final words that he left her. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"You look lovely tonight, Kahoko."

Author: Wow, late update…sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors. You guys will see that these are somehow connected to each other especially my next chapter. Don't miss it! I apologize to those who don't like Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

Their Relationship

Their Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro

Author: Those who were wondering why Sarah became a candidate will find out soon in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Broken

It was colder than usual as rain was expected in Seiso Academy. Kahoko ran and made it to class just in time before the bell rang. As soon as she reached her seat, she swooned from her chair and almost collapsed if not for her desk and Mio. Both her friends were worried about their red-headed friend.

She seemed paler than usual and her body felt hot. She seemed to have a fever, but refused to go to the nurse's office. It was finally lunch time and Kahoko could feel her fever growing worse. Both Mio and Nao were worried and still insisted on bringing Kahoko to the nurse's office. Kahoko then finally gave in.

Len was running which was rather unusual for a guy like him. He panted to himself, "This is the last time I'll ever eat in the cafeteria again." He looked back and forth to see if there was any fan girls that followed him.

None.

He noticed his girlfriend walking away from where the General Department's classrooms are usually located. "Hino-san…" He called in case someone else was listening and then right before his eyes he saw her collapse. "Kahoko!"

Kahoko held her head as she woke up from her slumber. She remembered a faint call of her name before she collapsed. She looked around; she was on a white bed covered by a white curtain. She wondered how she got there when she noticed a weight pressed again the side of her bed. It was Len, who was apparently sleeping.

She smiled warmly as she gazed at his face. He was truly handsome. His pale skin was illuminated in the warm afternoon sun. His lips were pursed like before when he slept on her shoulder. He had long eyelashes for a boy and his eyelids covered the piercing gold eyes that soften only for her. His blue hair covered most of his face and some of it reached near her pillow. Her hand went up to brush his bangs away and was amazed at how soft it felt under her fingertips like silk.

Her action caused him to stir as he opened his eyes looked at her before sitting up, murmuring to himself. He looked up and asked, "How are you feeling, Kahoko?" She smiled, "I'm better, but still a little dizzy." He gave her a rare smile and stood up. "I better go to class." Kahoko nodded then sadly looked away. She had wished that he stayed with her, but she couldn't be selfish, right?

Len looked at her before playing that familiar smirk on his face and pinning her to her bed in a flash, startling her. She blushed that ferocious red again when he said, "Or would you prefer me staying here? I could do wonders for that fever of yours." She stammered and was about to say something when they felt the door swing. It was the nurse. She called out, "Hino-san, are you awake?" She thanked the Lord for the opaque curtain covering the bed.

Kahoko heard Len sigh and left a quick peck on her forehead before rising up and meeting the nurse himself. Kahoko was left at the bed, wondering how much more of this side of his will he show.

Len sighed as he opened the door to his house; he had just left a still sick Kahoko in her house. He noticed that the lights were on in the living room. He approached the door and was surprised to find his parents and his grandparents in the room. His mother motioned him to come inside. He obeyed and took the seat beside his father who looked worried. "Len…" his mother started, "we have news for you."

Kahoko sneezed as her mother placed her in her bed, a thermometer in her hand. Her mother seemed to be examining it as she showed Kahoko her temperature. "102 degrees…" she said to herself. Her mother left the room to give her a bowl of chicken soup. She sighed and decided to rest. She needed her energy and suddenly her cell phone rang.

The loud ringing disturbed the peaceful ambiance of her room and she groaned. She checked the caller ID to see that it was Len. She flipped her phone and said, "Hello?"

His voice came through the other side, "Kahoko."

"Len, what is it?"

A long pause was filled between the two.

"Len?"

"Can I come over tomorrow?"

The question was blunt and abrupt. "W-what?!"

"I'll come by at around 10 o'clock. Goodnight."

Then the line was suddenly cut off. _"What was that about?..." _Kahoko wondered as she placed the electronic gadget back to its place on her desk. Len placed the phone back to its receiver and he sighed. He'd have to explain it to her tomorrow.

A knock resounded on the door as Mrs. Hino ran to get it. It was only 9 o'clock in the morning, so she wondered who it could be. She opened the door and there stood Tsukimori Len in a white buttoned shirt with a pair of blue pants. He bowed respectfully to the older woman and said, "I'm Tsukimori Len. Good morning, ma'am." The woman was stunned, what was he doing here?

As if reading her mind, he told her, "I have a few things I would like to discuss with you, Hino-san. I'm currently dating your daughter, Kahoko." He said those words with a straight and determined face. Mrs. Hino did nothing but welcome him to seat on the small sofa of Hino living room.

Kahoko wanted to get up and get ready so that she can inform her mother on Len's arrival but she still felt tired. She checked the clock to see it was already nine forty-five. She might as well get up. She quickly changed into a blue blouse and white pants. She was tying her hair in a knot when someone opened the door.

Looking at the door, she was surprised to see Len. What surprised her more was her mother was giving him a pat in the back and left. She dropped her hairclip in stunned silence. She felt Len bend down to pick it up and gave it to her before pulling her into a hug. Her brown eyes widened, "…Len?"

"I already told your mother, Kahoko." His voice was muffled as his lips were covered by her messy red hair.

"About us?" She gulped at their close distance. She felt like she could melt in his arms.

"Yes, about our relationship."

"How did she take it?"

She pulled back to look at his expression, "She knew already. She told me that the moment she saw me walking you to your house that night when you became Cinderella, she knew."

"And does she approve?"

Lens smiled, "She gave her best blessings." Kahoko hugged him this time, expressing whatever gratitude she had. His hand pressed against the small of her back as she felt him tremble, "Len?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Len asked as he touched her forehead. She blushed and placed his hand away, "I'm fine." He smiled and told her, "Get ready and fix yourself. We'll be leaving soon." She pouted and pushed him playfully out of the door, "Alright, now leave." As she shut the door, she could have sworn seeing him smirk.

After a wink from her mother, Kahoko and Len both left the house. She had noticed that he brought his violin with him. She was about to ask him why he brought when Kahoko's stomach growled; the question flinging out of her mind. He chuckled as she blushed and playfully hit him as he began to run away from her.

They stopped at a small restaurant. He looked at her warmly as they discussed how he had explained to her mother. He had told her that his parents knew from the start that he liked her and that they were made for each other. He was blushing when he said that which made Kahoko giggle.

She finished her breakfast and both finally left to their destination. They first went to a music store in a mall as Kahoko needed to buy music sheets. Kahoko had playfully brushed some ink on his hand when they went to a shop to buy some rosin for their violins. The ink was for sale to those who need it. Len of course retaliated by dragging her out of the store with their purchase and tickling her through her back.

Finally it was around five o'clock when they finally left the mall as they watched the sun set by the beach. It was then that Len asked her to sit and he brought his violin under his chin and played her favorite, Ave Maria. As each piercing note filled her senses, it somehow seemed to tell a sad tale, different from how Len usually performs it.

When he finished playing, he caught her looking at him with sad eyes. He neared her and sat beside her in the sand. Kahoko looked at him with her bright brown eyes, "Len, your playing was different than usual…" Before she could say anything else, she felt his lips pressed against hers in a sensual kiss.

After parting, both looked at each others eyes as Len spoke, "I was given a scholarship to a music college." Kahoko smiled and said, "That's wonderful, Len…." She stopped when she noticed his sad smile, "Len…?"

"I'm leaving for Australia as soon as we graduate this spring." Kahoko's smile disappeared as stunned silence replaced it. Len continued, "I'll be back in a few years or so, but that's not the worst part…" He could feel her trembling; he knew she was crying. "Campbell-san's father is the principal of the school and I have to be with her. My parents only agreed to have her as my fiancé candidate, because her father insisted."

Kahoko was crying. She could feel it as tears rolled down her cheeks, dampening them. Words left her lips before she could comprehend, "You're leaving me?" She was sobbing and he hated it. He bowed his head as he looked at the sand, "My parents had already accepted it before I got home from school yesterday…"

Kahoko gave him a sad teary smile, "It's best for you, Len…" He could see the sadness in her eyes. He sighed, "I can't let you commit yourself to me, Kahoko. I-I might not come back and I might not be able to see you again…But even at that fact will you still wait and see what will happen?" She sat there as silence filled the air. No words were exchanged from the two as Len finally got up, "It was nice to know, Kahoko, that I was your first boyfriend and I'm happy that you chose me of all people." He started.

"I'll take the silence as our break up…I'll bring you home now." He offered a hand to the auburn haired woman but she just sat there, her eyes still watering. He hesitated to leave her in the cold, but he decided it was best. He placed his jacket around her shoulders as he left her to sit there. "Goodnight…"

Tears still rolled from her eyes. She wanted to scream to him and the world that she didn't want him to leave; he didn't want him to break up with her. Though she pondered it herself, was she ready for life-long commitment? She still thought of it as she watched the wave crash against the shore line. She remembered when they had stayed there before his mother's concert. Finally, she left the cold and deserted beach.

The days seemed to past by slowly as Kahoko's mood dampened more and more. Her friends worried about her even the mischievous fairy, Lili. It was finally their graduation, but neither of the two violinist participants was happy. All have heard of Len leaving as the new set of girls picked out yet another male idol from the remaining sophomores. This time it was Keiichi Shimizu.

Kahoko was still downhearted as the participants had planned to accompany Len in last few moments in Japan. All his fan girls would be there to. She gave each of them a sad and weary smile as she trekked to a restaurant with her relatives to celebrate her graduation. She still pondered why she didn't speak to Len about her feelings yet. Is it because she was unsure of her feelings? She loved him. She blushed and said it under her breath, "I love Tuskimori Len…" Her mouth turned into a beautiful smile as her lips curled up. She finally realized it and celebrated joyfully with her family as she will tell her decision to him tomorrow.

The next day, a very much annoyed Len looked as he stared at those who came to say goodbye to him. Tsuchiura had a smirk on his face. Hihara, Yunoki and Shimizu were giving their best regards as Fuyuumi looked around to find Kahoko, but she no where in sight. In a taxi, Kahoko almost yelled at the driver when he missed her stop at the airport and went overboard. She was late!

An announcer's voice sounded throughout the airport, _**"Passengers for the flight to Australia please board in gate A7. I repeat…"**_ Len sighed as he checked the crowd that had formed to wave him goodbye. His parents and grandparents stood in front of the crowd; the participants followed next then his fan girls, but still no Kahoko in sight. He was about to board the plane when a voice caught his attention.

"LEN!!"

He turned back and gold eyes widened as Hino Kahoko ran to his direction. People here and there were dumbfounded. "Did Hino just…?" Tsuchiura started as he and everybody else gave a confused look. Kahoko came and panted as she stood in front of Len who was just as stunned. Then with a determined look in her eyes, she told him, "Len, I don't care how long I have to wait for your return. I don't care if you'll love another and never come back to me." Her eyes were getting watery again.

"All I care is that…"Tears rolled down, "I love you!" Len's eyes widened and his lips pursed into a smile as he hugged her in front of everybody and whispered words only she can and will hear. He then pulled back and gave her a small red box. He then told her, "Please don't open it until I and everyone else leaves."

She nodded and sharing a final kiss, Len walked away. As soon as he left, questions here and there were asked. She patiently answered each and every one of them before finally the crowd dispersed and she was left alone in the airport.

She then sat on one of the many chairs of the airport and opened the small box, gasping. Inside the red box, a ring was located. A small ruby sat in the middle and two slightly smaller brown gems were beside each side of it. The base was made of gold and what was inscribed in the box made her cry even more, remembering the words he had told her before he left.

"_I love you_." As a stray tear rolled down her cheek, the airport's ambiance contemplated with her mood.

Author: Wow…I'm sorry if you will get confused with this chapter. It was confusing to type as well. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. As for those who were asking about Sarah, her father is principal and she's filthy rich though I don't think that the Tsukimori's would do anything about… Anyways, thanks for your support, don't worry I won't leave it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Their Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Chapter 5: Reunited

It has been four years since that fateful day. A woman with bright red hair and big brown eyes waved back to her co workers as she left the store for the night. Her name was Hino Kahoko now 21 years old. On her left ring finger, the ring sparkled proudly against the moon's light.

She has been working at that particular store for over a year now. It was a violin school and there she taught violin until seven in the evening. This evening was like the rest except for the fact that the wind blew strongly and the moon shined brightly. Her already messy hair grew messier as she huffed and flung it back to her back.

She could have sworn she caught the silhouette of a person but with another whoosh of her hair in front of her face, the person was gone. She shrugged and returned to her apartment which she had rented for the past six months. The place was quaint and her neighbors were nice enough.

She took a light shower and went to sleep; thinking that tomorrow would be a good day.

Her alarm clock rang loudly as Kahoko looked to see what time it was. Her brown orbs widened as she dropped back at her side desk, the clock indicating she was late. She quickly hopped into her clothes and ran to the store. She noticed a black car driving away before she entered the store.

Arms hugged her as she almost lost her breath, "Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan! I think I saw my soul mate!" the other girl shrilled into her ear. Kahoko looked at her coworker, "R-really?" she managed to make out as another voice made its appearance. "Oh, don't mind Amy, Hino. She's going hysterical again." The said girl huffed at her other coworker as he shrugged and continued reading the newspaper.

Kahoko sighed as she looked at Amy. Amy Sakura was a half-English and half-Japanese that Kahoko became friends with immediately. The long-haired brunette was very similar to her best friend, Mio. Her indigo eyes sparkled as she continued to look at Kahoko. "You look beautiful today, Kaho-chan!" The only male worker looked up at Amy and told her teasingly, "That's what you always say, Amy." After he said this, Amy went to pick a fight with him. His name was Kei Kurogane. He had jet black hair and green eyes. He was Amy's childhood friend and they were always like this. Kahoko sighed again and looked at both.

Kahoko remembered Amy's words and asked, "Amy-chan, about a while ago…" Immediately, Amy's attention turned to Kahoko, her indigo eyes sparkling again. "I finally met my prince, Kaho-chan! He's tall ,handsome and has the most beautiful hair ever." And she was in her own world as Kahoko looked questioningly at Kei. Kei then said, "A customer came in a while ago. He was asking what time the lessons in this place were and what time this place will finish."

"Did he actually enroll?"

"Nope. He just asked and went straight to his black car. You probably saw it on your way here." She in turn nodded and Amy was done with her day dream. The bell tinkled and their first student of the day came in. Amy welcomed her and began their lesson. Kei placed the newspaper on a desk and stretched, "It's about time that our classes began as well." Kahoko smiled and started her shift.

It was night again when she finished. She enjoyed teaching students though at times it's hard on the ears and tiring. She noticed the same black car pulling up beside her. She backed away when the door opened. And Yunoki Azuma appeared from behind the door. She stammered, "Yu-yunoki-senpai!"

He gave her a sickeningly sweet smile before telling her, "Hino-san, it's been a long time hasn't it." She nodded and noticed his attitude; he was still the fake Yunoki she knew. The question popped into her mind, "Yunoki-senpai, were you the one who dropped by the store this morning?"

He smiled and she knew the answer. It was him; he was the one that stopped by the store and made Amy's heart flutter and Kei's jealousy rise up. She noticed the car's door opening again and another person stood who made Kahoko gasp.

Tsukimori Len stepped out of the car and stood beneath the light of the lamp post where she stood near. She noticed that he grew taller and more muscular. His blue hair grew a little longer, but his skin was still as white as ever. His smile warmed her entire being and those beautiful golden eyes of his stared at her.

She hadn't noticed the fact that Yunoki and his car had already left. She hadn't noticed that the rain was beginning to drop. She hadn't notice the fact that tears were forming around her eyes again. All she noticed was the two strong arms enveloped around her slim body and his cool voice that tickled her ear.

"I'm back, Kahoko. I'm back for good."

Author: This one's a short chapter. A longer one coming up and a small spoiler for you guys to read. Their marriage and honeymoon on the next chapter! Sorry for any grammatical errors and spelling that needs correcting. Thank you for your reviews! Oh yes, who gave the idea that Sarah and Len are actually a couple?! His parents made him go to Australia not to be near Sarah, but actually to enhance his violin skills.


	6. Chapter 6

Their Relationship

Their Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro.

Author: Flashback mode is in italicized.

Chapter 6: Unforgettable

They met again under the happy tears of the moon after four long years. They are now in a café trying to catch up with each other. Kahoko found out that as soon as he had arrived in Japan, he met Yunoki who was aboard another plane that same night and offered him a ride. He accepted after much pressure and he did not know that Yunoki had schemed to meet her until he actually saw her. She also heard that as soon as he got there, Sarah seemed to busy herself with all the Australian males in the area. Kahoko sighed in relief.

She looked at him as he stared at the rain pouring. He certainly has grown more handsome. He was wearing a buttoned up shirt with the first two unbuttoned and his blue hair swayed with the wind that blew softly. She blushed and felt her stomach doing flip flops again. She remembered this feeling 5 years ago when they were still in their sophomore year.

She couldn't believe that he really came back.

He gazed at her softly. She had changed a lot. Her red hair had been cut short as it brushed her shoulders. Her brown eyes still held that sparkle that he loved so much. The way she talked, laughed and smiled at him, he missed it so much. Words escaped his lips, "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

She happily nodded and he laughed. Everything seems to be back to normal.

Kahoko nervously fidgeted as she sat down beside the statue they were supposed to meet under. She had no idea why she was feeling this way. She was wearing a baby blue shirt under a dark blue jacket and a brown skirt. She had picked this outfit especially for the occasion. And her jacket was given to her by Len. (Author: Remember when Len left her on the beach?)

It was ten minutes before her date with Len. Unusual for her to be earlier than him, she thought. Len had come after she arrived and she could tell that he was just as surprised to her punctuality. She hated how her body reacted when she saw him as she felt her face heat up. He was wearing a simple white buttoned down shirt and like yesterday the two buttons were unbuttoned, showing his upper chest. To top off the look, he wore black pants and a few accessories like a black necklace and a chain bracelet.

She was always envious of the fact that all he had to do was throw in a shirt and pants to look that hot, while it took her a good hour to prepare herself. She pouted as he gave her that all-knowing smirk and placed his hand at the small of her back as he pushed her along side of him.

Kahoko sighed and decided to follow and felt Len shift his hand to position itself on her waist and she felt nervous again. They entered a restaurant and Kahoko hated the look that the **female** cashier gave Len. A disadvantage of having a handsome boyfriend would be the fact that most of the female population would be staring at him.

Len gave a sigh of exasperation; Kahoko wasn't the jealous type on the contrary she was very far from jealous. This cashier girl though didn't understand her boundaries. The girl, Akura, as it read on her ID not only flirted with him but purposely placed her hand on his when he was about to take their food. Len hated it when girls flirted with him and Kahoko hated it all the more. He had learned that fact after Sarah did it on their first meeting.

Kahoko looked like she was ready to pounce on the woman. So, Len gently kissed Kahoko on the head to calm her down before grabbing their order from Akura and leaving the money on the counter with a "Keep the change." Kahoko surprisingly calmed down and blushed ferociously when he kissed her, her stomach doing those unusual flip-flops.

Instead of taking her place by his side, she chose to sit opposite him, her brown eyes looking anywhere but at him. Len noticed this but didn't take it seriously. After filling their stomachs, they headed to the mall near the fast food restaurant.

Kahoko still couldn't explain to herself why she was shying herself from Len. She placed her hand on her forehead, thinking while Len went to buy some shaved ice from a long line by the entrance of the mall. She remembered feeling like this when she confessed to him that day. Rapid beating of the heart, loss of words and the unusual flip-flops were signs of like.

Her mind froze and she giggled to herself, making Len who had apparently just come back from the shaved ice parlor look at her strangely. She waved it off, playfully pushing him. That almost made him let his treat fall. Walking a distance away from him, she blushed and smiled warmly as her gaze fell on her back. She sighed, thinking that it was impossible but it happened.

She fell in love with him all over again.

Len was getting more and more irritated. He had noticed Kahoko, moving away from him yet again. It also happened when they went to watch a movie. He had accidentally brushed his hand on hers and she had placed her hand on her lap, completely moving away from him. It happened again when they were in the aquarium elevator. He had pressed his body against hers when a person shoved him. She had once again scooted away from him.

And now, he had bumped into her arm when they were on a train. She took the nearest seat and looked away. He had enough. They were walking home and suddenly Len stopped walking. Kahoko had noticed this and looked back, "Len?"

"Kahoko…why are you avoiding me?" Len looked serious, almost deadly. She gulped unable to explain. She wanted to confess to him at the end of their date, but it seemed he got the wrong idea. She gulped when he took a step. She wanted to explain that when he was near her feelings bubble over, but no words would come from her lips.

Instead of blurting out her feelings, she ran away from him.

After she thought was a good distance from Len, she stopped running, panting. 'This is no good. I should go back and tell him my feelings, not runaway. I know he hates rejection." She wiped the tears that she had no idea had dropped down to her cheeks. She turned around to walk back to him, but she abruptly stopped.

His shadow was evident, because he was standing beneath a lamp post. The silhouette shrunk as he neared her. When she was an arm's length from her, he grabbed her roughly and slammed her against the wall making her groan in pain.

He pinned her body and his voice sounded desperate after he crashed his lips against hers. "Kahoko, I don't care if you don't love me anymore. I don't care if you even have a boyfriend you aren't mentioning. I have no intention of letting you go.." He slumped his head against her neck; his shoulders were quaking. She had never seen her strong Len act like this. He almost seemed as helpless as a child.

Kahoko's gaze warmed as she pulled him in a hug and stroked his blue locks, surprising him. "Len, I'm sorry for making you misunderstand and worry. I was shying away from you, because I realized…" here she paused to squeeze him gently, "I've fallen in love with you again…I'm sorry for making you wait."

She felt him pull away; golden eyes were still embedded with confusion. She gave him a warm smile and leaned in to give him a sweet but quick peck on the lips. When she pulled away from him, he was no longer confused only happy. He gave her a heart-stopping smile before her into a hug.

Now, both were happy.

Kahoko stood before the mirror in the large dressing room, arranged with several bouquets of flowers. It has been a month since Len proposed to her on that day. She remembered and cherished the thought.

_It was a beautiful starry night. One that Kahoko hadn't seen for a long time. She was at the beach again. The beach has been one of the many places they like to have when they meet each other. Len had called her out, but he still wasn't there._

_She giggled at the thought she might have rubbed her tardiness on him. He appeared before her after a few minutes, breathless. He apologized and asked her to sit on the sandy shores. He brought out his golden violin which sparkled under the moonlight._

_He first played Beethoven's Op. 50, Romance No.2 in F major. The sweet tune filled her ears and touched her heart as she remembered him playing it for the sick dolphin. Next came Gossec's Gavotte. She clapped along the happy tune, laughing happily. Finally, he played Ave Maria again._

_This time it didn't reflect sorrow or happiness. She could actually feel his love pouring out as music filled the deserted beach. Tears were released from her brown eyes. When he ended his performance, he had approached her. She gave him a loving smile before he kissed her on the forehead and his lips traced down, kissing her eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally he reached her awaiting lips._

_When they pulled apart, he dug into his pocket and brought out a tiny, red box almost similar to the box he gave her the day he left._

_He kneeled on his left knee. Tears began rolling down her eyes again as he spoke the words she always wanted to hear. "Hino Kahoko, will you marry me?" He opened the tiny box and she gasped. The base was again made of gold and on the center of it a big ruby was placed. Beside it, two small diamonds were located on each side._

_She murmured under her breath. Len teasingly said, "Kahoko, I can't hear you. Will you marry me?" She hugged him, sending him crashing on the ground. Sand got on his shirt, but he didn't care. "Yes, yes. I will marry you!"_

She giggled when she remembered her friends' reaction.

"_What?!" Amou Nami shouted at the top of her lungs, earning stares from the people surrounding them. Shouko Fuyuumi, Mio and Nao were just as surprised. Amou slammed her hands on the table, her notebook flipped and dropped on the floor. "I didn't think I heard you right. Tsukimori Len finally asked you to marry him?" Kahoko nodded sipping her ice tea. "Tell us all the details!" Mio, Nao and Amou finally said together. 'Hoo boy', Kahoko thought. _

"_He did it?! Tsukimori Len a.k.a. the ice prince finally did it?" Tsuchiura Ryoutaro exclaimed as Kahoko looked worriedly at the seriously annoyed Len. Hihara Kazuki nodded, "It sounds impossible doesn't it? But it's true!" Yukino Azuma was examining the ring on Kahoko ring finger, "It seems really expensive, Tsukimori-kun." Shimizu Keiichi looked at both Len and Kahoko before bowing and said in his usual sleepy manner, "Congratulations, Hino-senpai, Tsukimori-senpai." All looked strangely at him, sometimes people never change._

"_You're engaged? Kaho-chan that's great! Tell me all the details when Mr. Stingy here leaves." Amy said as she pulled Kahoko in a big bear hug. Kei placed his hand playfully on his heart, sounding dramatic. "I'm hurt, Amy. I think you're the one that's stingy."_

_Amy started hitting Kei with a fury of punches. Kei looked at Kahoko, all the while dodging Amy's attacks, "Congratulations, Hino. Looks like Amy is still far away from finding Mr. Perfect." He earned a punch on the face for that. His cheek was swollen for the rest of the day._

Even Kahoko and Len were surprised at the way both their parents reacted when they told them the news.

"_Congratulations, Kahoko. Finally, after all these years, Len has finally found someone he can love." Hamai Misa said as she wiped happy tears from the corner of her eyes. Her husband looked proud as he patted his son and finally looked at Kahoko, "Please take care of him." She could see Len blush from the corner of her eye which made everyone else in the room laugh, frustrating Len more._

_Mrs. Hino looked at her daughter and sternly told her, "Make yourself a good wife for your fiancé." Kahoko replied, embarrassed, "I know, Mom." Kahoko's older brother looked at Len. He had come back to Japan as soon as he heard of their engagement. He told Len, "If you make her cry, I swear you'll regret it." Len narrowed his eyes, "I have no intention of doing so." Surprisingly, he patted Len good naturedly on the shoulder, "I thought so." Kahoko glared at her older brother. Her sister then said, "Kahoko, you are so lucky." Kahoko sighed, blushing furiously. Len chuckled silently and thought looking at the Hino family 'Karma much?'_

Kahoko looked at herself again through the long mirror. Her face had been painted and her hair was done. Her strapless white gown looked beautiful on her. Amou had picked it out for her. Amou was right when she said she had an eye for fashion. She was both anxious and excited as she waited.

A knock resounded through the room and the door revealed her older sister. Kahoko heard her gasp and say, "Kahoko, you look gorgeous!" She flustered a bit, "Sis…" Her sister gave Kahoko a pat on the shoulder, encouraging her before hugging her. Another knock was heard and Fuyuumi entered. "Fuyuumi-chan, you're so cute!" Kahoko exclaimed, making the younger girl look down.

"K-Kaho-senpai, it's almost time." Kahoko nodded, checking herself one last time before finally exiting the room along with her sister and Fuyuumi. _'It's finally time'_

Len gulped and loosened his tie again. He was just as nervous as Kahoko. A glare was sent to Tsuchiura when he snickered behind his back. How was it that his rival became their best man? Music started playing, making him tenser than ever.

Kahoko strode long steps and contemplated on the emotions she was feeling. Happiness, joy, doubt, sorrow, anxiousness and excitement were all there, but doubt and sorrow went away when she saw the loving smile he gave her and commented her, "You look beautiful, Kahoko." Now she truly felt like Cinderella.

Cheers and claps could be heard when the priest finally announced, "You may kiss the bride." They leaned in and when their lips met, they were bound together for life.

Author: I divided the honeymoon for the next chapter. The next will be the last; hopefully you'll all enjoy this one. Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors. I'm also thinking of making a one-shot sequel for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Their Relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D' Oro

Chapter 7: Sweet

Kahoko enjoyed herself the night before, after their wedding. She loved it when all her friends from the concours played for her and Len during dinner. She also laughed when Tsuchiura spoke as best man and Len simply looked away from him.

Now, she looked warmly at her sleeping husband. They were on a private plane that Fuyuumi had conveniently reserved for them. They were on their way to an island owned by the Tsukimori's. It was guaranteed that it only had two people living on it. She rested her head on his shoulder before smiling to herself, "Tsukimori Kahoko…huh?" She yawned as she drifted to sleep.

Len woke up when he heard the pilot's voice. _**"The newly wed in this plane, please prepare yourselves for landing. Congratulations once again!"**_ Len sighed clutching his blue hair and embarrassed when he heard the only stewardess giggle. He noticed the weight by his shoulder and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife. Her red hair mingled with his on his shoulder. Her eyelids hid the captivating brown eyes and her lips formed a small O.

He was glad to have her. He knew that he had to wake her eventually, but decided not to just yet.

Kahoko moaned when she felt something trace down her neck. It felt cool against her heated skin. Wait, what?! She cracked her eyes open and she saw Len smirk as he continued to trace his lips against the skin of her neck. "Len!" Kahoko gasped, surprised.

He chuckled as he stopped what he was doing, "We have landed." He told her simply before giving her a quick peck on the nose. Kahoko huffed at her husband when he chuckled and left her at her seat. She quickly grabbed her purse that lay on the floor and followed Len, earning another giggle from the stewardess.

To say that the house was fairly large was an understatement. It was huge that it stretched out to the whole island. The exterior was pretty simple. Kahoko gasped when she saw the beach they were going to stay. Its waters were crystal clear and you could see dozens of corals on the ocean floor. The sand was white and it was soft to the touch when Kahoko placed a bare foot on it. She relished the feeling especially when she felt the cool wave splash her ankles.

Len stepped down from the plane as well and noticed the middle-aged woman and man he knew as his caretakers. "Bochama, welcome back." The middle aged man announced as the woman went to hug Kahoko. Len sighed, amused and embarrassed at the same time.

The woman introduced herself after pulling away, "I'm Hatake Mina. You can call me Mina. Welcome to the island, Kahoko-sama." Kahoko bowed and blushed, not used to being called "sama", while Len introduced the other, "Kahoko, this is Hatake Gan-san, Mina-san's husband." The woman looked disapprovingly at Len, "Len-chama, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mina?" Len frowned before looking away grunting his answer.

Mina showed Kahoko around the house while Gan helped Len carry the bags inside the house. After a while, Kahoko entered the room in time to see Len closing the door. He looked at her and smiled gently after she approached him to peck his lips. "How was the house?"

Kahoko replied, "It's huge and beautiful, but you told me it was only fairly large." The azure-haired man shrugged, "It seemed that way before." She pouted at him before he kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart, Kahoko asked, "How did you manage to find such an energetic woman like Mina?"

Len shrugged as he sat on the edge of the bed of their room. Kahoko gulped when she remembered that she would share a bed with her new husband in the room. Her husband laughed at her, knowing that look on her face. "Don't worry. I won't try to do anything just yet." She playfully slapped him at the chest when he joked around.

The next day, Kahoko looked out at the beach before hopping into her swim suit and dragging her hesitant husband with her. She wadded into the water and looked at her husband, disapprovingly, while he sat by a nearby table, reviewing pieces like before when they went with everybody. She cooled herself first in the water before wadding out and approaching Len.

Len caught his breath when he saw her in her one piece swimsuit. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was his wife. He flinched when she grabbed him roughly by the shirt he wore, drenching him. She dragged him away from the table by his shirt and he knew what she was about to do.

She pulled him extremely close to the water before letting him go with a thud as he landed on the sand. She wadded to the water and started splashing him, making him more drenched. "Kaho…?" he asked questioningly as he spat when some of it slipped to his mouth. The said woman huffed, "I came here to enjoy my honeymoon, but apparently my husband likes his books more than his wife."

Len narrowed his eyes warily while Kahoko did the same. After that incident, they didn't talk for the rest of the afternoon.

Mina looked disapprovingly at the two. Kahoko was fiddling with her food and stealing occasional glances at Len who sat opposite the long table they were eating on while Len looked away and continued eating his dinner. Mina crossed her arms across her chest as she whispered to her husband, "They look like their arguing." A frown appearing on her face as Gan wrapped his arm around his wife to comfort her. "I think they'll make up sooner or later. That's what had happened to us as well, right?" his green eyes softening. Mina nodded before punching him playfully on the arm.

By nightfall, Kahoko looked at their bed from the tiny bathroom in their room. She could see the rise and fall of his chest as he slept on the white sheets of their bed. She felt stupid for saying that to him and she placed her toothbrush back into the holder after she rinsed it. She switched off the lights and crawled into the bed careful not to disturb Len. She

Len peeked with a golden eye as he felt her lie down beside him, back facing him. He apologetically wrapped his arms around her, obviously startling her when he heard her gasp. She seemed to forgive him as she placed her hand comfortingly over his. They stayed like this until both dozed off.

Kahoko enjoyed her stay in the island especially the company. She learned from Mina all of Len's childhood mischief, including how he almost broke his father's violin when he was just a baby. She also saw the photo album left in the house and giggled when she saw the exact picture that was left in the Tsukimori trophy case.

Kahoko knew what she was doing would make Len annoyed, but what he doesn't know won't hurt, right?

The following days had been joyous for the newly-wed. Len had finally come swimming with Kahoko, but unfortunately got a bad sun-burn because of it though he did enjoy his wife treating it for him. They also managed to cross different islands using a small boat inside the Tsukimori arsenal. They enjoyed the scenery and the displays of affection they showed the each other.

Finally, it was their last night on the island and Kahoko was feeling more uncomfortable than usual. She knew what happens in honeymoons though she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. She looked at her husband over her shoulder. He was currently reading yet another one of his novels.

He noticed her looking at him and smiled at her before going back to his book. It was nearly nine o'clock. She examined him yet again as he brushed back a lock of blue hair that passed his face. She looked away blushing. She said softly to herself, "It's alright, Kahoko. Whatever happens tonight, you won't come to regret it and since he IS your husband after all…" After her little pep talk, she lied down on the bed whose sheets had been changed to blue, Len's favorite color.

As soon as she shifted to a more comfortable position, she felt the knowing hand of her husband crawl to place itself on her stomach before pulling her closer to him. He adjusted his hand so that it was placed on her waist instead and his head was on her shoulder so that his lips would near her ear.

His lips curved into his all-knowing smirk. "You're fretting again, aren't you?" he said cheekily. His cool breath tickled her ear. She pouted and looked away. He chuckled before gently telling her, "It's alright. I won't do anything to you if you don't want me to." He kissed her cheek before he switched the lamp beside their bed and he let go of her.

Kahoko trusted Len and smiled at him as he did too before closing her eyes. The next day, they finally left to go back home. Kahoko hugged Mina and Gan for one last time before they board the plane that Shouko had sent. They were surprised to see a free lunch settled in for them.

She smiled as she bit down the last of her blueberry cheesecake. She squealed with delight while Len continued to sip his tea. He looked up to see the red-haired woman staring at him. He raised an eyebrow as she giggled. He frowned and she stopped before he noticed a crumb on her cheek.

He smirked again, _'Payback time…' _His lips met the crumb before they implanted themselves on her lips before she could comment. She blushed when she noticed the stewardess giggling, but gave back his kiss with full force.

They broke apart when the pilot spoke, _**"Ah-hem, sorry to disturb you, but we'll soon be landing." **_Both blushed before finally letting go of each other. Len had another surprise in store for Kahoko as he showed her their new house when they arrived. Inside, all the presents they received from their friends were there. There were several kitchen appliances that were given. Others were pots, pans, plates, bowls, cups and silver ware. There were also pieces of furniture.

But what stood out the most was the wedding album with pictures that Amou Nami provided. Kahoko was delighted and even Len was impressed at the work though he hated the reporter. Their house had two floors. The kitchen, dining room, a small restroom and living room were located. A master bedroom, the main bathroom and four more rooms were located above.

Kahoko eagerly walked out to the balcony and relished the breeze that caressed her face. Len chuckled before approaching her and hugging her from behind. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and spoke against it, "So, how do you like it?" She turned around to face him, "I love it! I can't believe we would be living here together."

He caught her lips in a passionate dance before they knew it they were on the bed with Len pinning her down. "So…" Len started. Kahoko smiled and gave a quick peck before telling him softly, "Be gentle, alright?" With those words, he pleasured her.

It was a windy night when Len took his wife to the hospital nine months later. She was breathing hard but not screaming like most would do when they're about to give birth. He carried her gently into the wheelchair provided. With one final touch of their hands, she was put into the delivery room.

An hour later, Kahoko's mother and sister and Tsukimori's parents arrived. Then after a few minutes, Tsuchiura Ryoutaro, Yunoki Azuma and Hihara Kazuki arrived followed by Shimizu Keiichi and Fuyuumi Shouko. Mio, Nao and Amou Nami also dropped by as all stood and waited for the baby. Len paced just outside the delivery room while the others ,even an occasional pat from Tsuchiura, comforted him and told him it would be alright.

Several hours had past and finally a cry could be heard and Len lifted his head as everybody cheered. A few moments later, the nurse called him in and he found his wife carrying two babies in her arms. She was crying happily and he saw a tiny hand reaching towards her face. She finally noticed him and called to him, smiling, "Len…." He approached her and she handed him a baby. It was wrapped in a blue blanket so that meant he was a boy. He opened his eyes and smiled at his father before giggling. "He has your eyes and your smile, Kahoko." Len said in awe as he stroked his son's blue hair.

Kahoko dried her tears as she watched her baby sleep. The other was wrapped in a pink blanket and her hair was red like her mother's. "And our baby girl has your eyes, Len." They both smiled and later the room was full of their friends and family.

Len and Kahoko named their babies, Ken and Hana.

END

Author: I'll soon start with the one-shot sequel so look out for it! It isn't one of the best chapters, but hope you enjoy it all the same. I wasn't able to put this chapter before we left for our vacation because of 's technical glitch. Thank you for your reviews and continuous support. In case, you were wondering, Ken was derived from Len and the K in Kahoko while Hana is derived from Hino. Yeah, lame, I know.


End file.
